The present invention is related to systems and methods for performing data processing, and more specifically to systems and methods for adaptive parameter modification in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by the quality of processing performed. To improve the processing, one or more elements of the data processing circuit may be tuned through parameter modification. In some systems such parameter modification is done using a search approach where parameter after parameter are tested. This is a reasonable approach where only a very limited number of parameters are to be searched, but it becomes unwieldy when the number of parameters increases. To deal with this traditional systems have typically limited the number of parameters, but this limits the tuning that can be done and therefore negatively impacts performance.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.